You Found Me
by pirategirl0928
Summary: Four years after Rose was found innocent of all charges, Lissa is now the Queen and Adrian is still hunting for Rose. What happens when he finds her? Will Rose be able to let go and forgive Dimitri? Some OOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Adrian stepped outside the dining room and searched his pockets for a lighter. He had not had a cigarette since that morning and the need for the sweet smoke was almost unbearable. Sighing contently he lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Cursing to himself he dug through his jacket pocket for his phone glad that he had the foresight to set it to vibrate. He laughed imagining Lissa's reaction if it had ringed during her dinner with the royals. "Ivashkov", he answered, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "I can be there in an hour; I'm in the middle of something right now." Adrian hung up the phone, dropped his cigarette butt onto the patio. He turned around and looked into the dining room at Lissa. She was laughing and talking to a few royals, she almost looked like her normal self. If it wasn't for his ability to see auras he would never know that she was still going through a rough time losing her best friend.

He opened the french doors and stepped into the dining room. Putting an arm over Lissa's shoulder he winked at Mia Rinaldi. She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Tasha Ozera, who was busy ranting about how difficult it was implementing offensive magic classes into the Moroi curriculum. "Well cousin I am cutting this night short. I got a date with a feisty dhampir who doesn't like to be kept waiting." Lissa laughed and hugged Adrian goodnight, before returning to the few guests that had not left yet

Lissa looked around for her husband and saw him standing by Dimitri and Eddie, her two guardians and she felt her pain in her heart. She was happy to have a guardian like Eddie, but she knew that it should have been Rose with her. She blinked back the tears quickly, plastered a fake smile on her face and made her way across the room to Christian.

"What are you guys doing over here by yourselves", she asked the three. "I'm sorry Queen Vasilissa", apologized Dimitri. Lissa glared at him and opened her mouth to correct him once again, but just shook her head. She hated being referred to as Queen Lissa or your highness, but Dimitri insisted on protocol, especially when there were others present. Once again her mind wondered to Rose and how different they were. Rose would have snapped his head off for referring to her as Rosemarie. She wondered what Rose was doing, where she was, and if she missed her?

"…. Lissa" interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up at Christian as he asked her if she was alright. She mumbled, "Just tired…. I think I am going to head on up for bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Christian and Lissa both said goodnight and left the room hand in hand.

_... meanwhile_

Adrian pulled his car into one of the many parking spaces that lined the road this time of night. It wasn't unusual for this side of town to be deserted this time of night. Adrian glanced at his watch, he was right on time. He knew better than to get his hopes up this time. Like many times before he had received a phone call to meet this man. You see this man was a private investigator that Adrian had hired about two years ago. For two years he had been getting reports of people fitting Rose's description or people with the same name. He had met many Rose Hathaway's: a 95 year old Rose Hathaway, a 12 year old Rose Hathaway, and his favorite a 47 year old man named Rose Hathaway. He shuddered remembering that incident.

He walked into the office and sat down, pulling out another cigarette. He took a long drag, blew out a thick cloud of smoke and said, "What have you got for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I wish I do not in any way own these characters. Richelle Mead does.**

He stepped out from under the tree as the first sign of daylight made its way into the sky. He had come outside to get a break from the parties. Everyone at court was celebrating the announcement that Queen Lissa was having her first child. It only made him think of her. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and for a moment he let himself imagine she was there with him.

_I can't- I don't love you….There's nothing more between you and me… Love fades. Mine has. _

So many hurtful things had been said and yet if given the chance he wondered if he would have done things differently. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, remembering the way her silky hair felt against his fingertips. His heart ached with the thought of all the pain he had caused her. He exhaled slowly and once again his guardian mask was in place.

…_McCarran International Airport- Las Vegas, Nevada_

Adrian ducked swiftly into a limousine, avoiding the scorching sun. He was tired and in desperate need of a shower. Once again on a wild goose chase, but Mr. Kingston seemed sure that this tip was reliable. Adrian glanced out the tinted window as they neared his hotel. It was for Moroi use although many humans could be found throughout the lobby. One of the many features was an underground parking garage complete with access to the tinted window lined lobby.

Gathering up the folder he was given by Mr. Kingston, Adrian bypassed the lobby and made his way to his room. The guardian, Paul, who had accompanied him walked into the room first as a precautionary measure. Adrian was too busy reading over the papers in the folder to argue. Paul came out and motioned that everything was as it should be before making his way into his room next door. Adrian stepped inside and latched the door behind him.

Sitting down on the soft bed, Adrian began to flip through the folder. He stopped at the page right before the last; it was a black and white photograph that had caught his eye. He stared into a face almost as familiar as his own. It was her. In four years she had not changed, well her hair was longer and her eyes seemed to show a weariness that hadn't been there when he had last seen her. He sat the folder down and for once Adrian was at a loss as to what to do. There was no way he could sleep; excitement and fear were coursing through his veins. Ok calm down there is nothing I can do right now, he said to himself. Adrian pulled off his shirt and stepped into the bathroom for a long shower.

_...Las Vegas, Nevada- later that night_

She ducked barely avoiding getting slammed in the face. She kicked him in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards, momentarily distracting him. She reached down trying to grab her stake, as he grabbed her arm pulling her backwards. He growled at her and she swung at him, her fist making contact with the side of his head. Jerking free from his grasp and she reached out again trying for the stake. He shoved her causing her to stumble. She managed the grab the stake, loving the feel of the cool silver in her hand. She lunged at him dragging the stake across his cheek, causing him to yell in pain. She slammed the palm of hand into his nose stunning him enough to stab the stake into his chest right on target. "I must be losing my touch because that was way more difficult that it should have been", Rose mumbled as she punched in that familiar number. She quickly told them the address and hung up, not bothering with formalities. Rose slid her stake back down into her boot and walked out of the alley, heading down the street towards the next bar on her list.

She was actually bored. She hadn't seen another strigoi and the moroi men were getting more and more pathetic. One had actually been barely able to stand but he marched right over and told her he would take her to Pizza Hut around the corner if she would go home with him. Her response was there wasn't enough pizza in Vegas. His friends had laughed all the way out the door. She took an empty seat at the bar and ordered a shot, normally she wouldn't drink while hunting but it was a slow night. She downed the shot and looked up as the bartender sat another one in front of her. A young dhampir girl sat down beside her.

"From one girl to another. Trust me it helps when dealing with their pathetic pick up lines; you can laugh it off if you have a little alcohol in your system". Rose laughed, tipped her drink towards the girl and drank down the shot. They talked off and on for the next couple of hours. Rose had not felt that kind of relaxation in years; it was nice for once not worrying about strigoi or keeping her paper trail to a minimum. She wasn't sure that anyone was still looking for her but it was better to be safe than sorry. She couldn't let anyone convince her to go back, not after what happened. She risked her life to find a way to bring him back and when she succeeded he wouldn't have anything to do with her. He even told her that he no longer loved her. The way he looked at her was something she couldn't put herself through again. Then to make matters worse she was accused of murdering Queen Tatiana and imprisoned. Dimitri hadn't even tried to see her and in court when she was released she remember hugging Lissa and she that is when she saw him at the back of the court room. He was seated at the back, wearing his guardian mask. He caught her looking and stood up slowly, without so much as a nod or a trace of a smile he walked out. That was the last time she saw him.

Rose got up quickly and said goodbye to her drinking buddy. She was slightly tipsy and when she got up she wobbled slightly. "Guess I had more than I thought", she mumbled as she pushed her way through the crowd. She only glanced down for a moment, but it was enough. Rose walked into a wall or at least she thought it was. She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Rose stared at him before muttering "Oh shit". He smiled down at her, "Hello little dhampir, long time no see."

Hope you guys enjoy! Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I do not own any of the characters, Richelle Mead does.**

Lissa walked in the door, followed by a beaming Christian. "Tasha we are back", she called out, tossing her jacket on the back of the couch. "How was your doctor's visit", replied Tasha walking in from the kitchen. "Everything is fine. Lissa and the baby are both healthy as can be", said Christian wrapping his arms around his wife. "Oh has anyone seen Adrian or talked to him since yesterday", Lissa asked looking at Tasha, Christian, and Dimitri, who had just came in from parking the car. Tasha shook her head as did Christian, Dimitri didn't bother to respond. _Hmm I wonder what he is getting into now_ thought Lissa.

_Las Vegas_

"What do you think you are doing", snapped Rose as Adrian grabbed her by the elbow leading her towards his car. "Me and you are going to have a talk, little dhampir", he said opening the passenger door for her. Rose glared at him refusing to get in. "Fine have it your way", he slammed the door. "Where have you been? You don't let anyone know where you are or if you are ok. As far as we know you fell off the face of the earth. Don't you think your friends deserve to know whether you are dead or alive", Adrian yelled not bothering to hide his anger, part of which was coming from his need for a drink. He hadn't bothered to drink anything before going off to find Rose, but now maybe that was a good thing seeing as she looked ready to fight. " I had my reasons for leaving and you better than anyone know them", said Rose, her tone laced with venom. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "Maybe you should go have a drink and let me be."

"Look Rose I didn't come here to argue. I missed you little dhampir", said Adrian trying to avoid an argument. Rose let her shoulders fall, "I appreciate it Adrian. I really do, but I am fine so you can go back to court." Adrian pulled out a cigarette and looked at Rose who just shook her head. "Well I thought maybe I could convince you to come back with me." Rose just stared at him as if he had suggested she walk across hot coals. "I'm sorry Adrian. I can't." Adrian was quiet for a moment and Rose dared to let herself hope that it would be end of discussion, but she knew Adrian and he never gave up so easily. "Ok well then let's go somewhere we can talk. You at least should hear me out before you make a decision". Rose stared at him weighing her options. She could always run, but from the looks of the guardian standing a few feet away she wouldn't get very far. She didn't know if Adrian would have him force her in the car, but for a moment she considered trying her luck. She looked the guardian up and down. _I could take him, but it would be a hell of a fight. _Adrian smirked as he realized Rose was sizing Paul up. "Fine you got 30 minutes, come on I'm hungry", said Rose opening the car door and climbing in. Adrian dropped his cigarette butt and got in the driver's side laughing as Paul climbed in the back.

_Court_

Tasha sipped her wine and picked up her phone checking once again if she had a missed call. _Come on…. Come on… _Sighing she paced back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Dimitri sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Something wrong Tasha?" "Of course not Dimka, I just have a lot on my mind", said Tasha smiling. Dimitri nodded and ran his hands through his hair. Tasha really did smile this time. She loved Dimitri. She loved him like a sister loved a brother, like someone loves their best friend. She always wished they could have tried for me, but she knew it would never have worked. He loved someone else and she was ok with that. Shaking her head she glanced back down at her phone. _Come on ring. _Whoever said patience was a virtue had never met Tasha Ozera on a mission.

_All night diner – Las Vegas_

Rose bit into her cheeseburger and moaned. Adrian laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "So why are you here for real Adrian. Not that I'm complained because this burger is amazing." "So you are happy I'm here because of a burger…. I'm hurt", joked Adrian. "No little dhampir I have a reason for being here, but first when was the last time you checked on Lissa?" Rose stopped chewing and swallowed, "Almost two months ago, why is she ok? Is anything wrong?" "No she is fine. I was just wondering because well Rose she's pregnant." Adrian looked up from his coffee and was shocked to find Rose staring open mouth at him. Rose was not expecting that response and in order to gain her composure took a small bite of her burger, chewed and swallowed before answering, "So let me guess you thought that would make me go back there. After all I went through. Adrian, do you remember what I went through? First we saved –him- "… her voice broke but after a deep breath she continued "then he refused to see me. Adrian he told me his love faded, and then to make matters worse I was accused of murdering Queen Tatiana." Rose shook her head, "Nothing could make me go back there. I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen". "I wish you would change your mind little dhampir. Your best friend needs you." Adrian got up from the table tossing a few bills down. "If you do then you will need this." He sat a white envelope down on the table and leaned in pressing his lips against her cheek. "We all miss you little dhampir." He turned and walked out into the night, followed closely by Paul.

Adrian stopped outside and leaned up against wall, hoping he was making the right choice by giving up so easily. He glanced into the window of the diner at Rose; she was still staring at the envelope as if it would burn her to touch it. He had to let her make her own choice and he hoped she would make the right one.

Rose picked up the envelope and turned it over opening it. She pulled out a pearl white card and opened it; the inside was trimmed in red and black. It was an invitation to a party being held at court. Rose sat it down and leaned back in the booth. Closing her eyes she let herself the familiar feeling pull her into Lissa's mind.

"_I just wish…." Lissa was muffled as Christian pulled her into a hug. "I know darling but wherever she is I'm sure she is safe. I know you want her here, but when she is ready she will come back." This was one time Rose was grateful for Fireboy. He held Lissa, rocking her back and forth letting her cry into his shoulder. _Rose pulled out of Lissa's head and closed her eyes blinking back her tears. She pushed the rest of her burger away from her and got up, walking out of the diner.

Adrian slid into the passenger seat letting Paul take over driving; he had a phone call to make. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed the number written on the back of a business card. "What did she say?" the voice asked. "Well she said she wasn't coming but I have a feeling Rose will make an appearance", Adrian replied closing his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a drink, he always seemed drained after dealing with Rose, even after four years. "Well Adrian all we can do is try. I have to go someone is coming. See you when you get back here." With that the call was over. Adrian opened his eyes as Paul pulled into the airport.

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts. It means a lot. As always please review. It is a great motivator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I was in the process of moving. Maybe this will make up for it.**

**I do not own any of these characters, Richelle Mead does! **

_Las Vegas_

Rose walked into her small one bedroom apartment and flipped on a small lamp by the couch. She tossed the envelope on the couch. The first beams of morning light were filtering through the window. Rose looked around the cramped room and sighed. _This is ridiculous! Why am I even thinking about going back? I can't and I won't. _

She fell back on the couch and kicked her feet up. _Besides Lissa already has Christian, Adrian, Mia, Tasha, and him. _ She closed her eyes, picturing him. His dark hair pulled back away from his face with a few strands falling near his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes and that soft voice laced with Russian, whispering _Roza. _Rose jumped up, "Whoa this can't be happening. I will not fantasize about him." She pushed the thought of Dimitri out of her head and walked into her bedroom, needing a long cold shower.

_Court_

Ring…. Ring… Ring…

Lissa rolled over and looked at the caller ID on her cell phone. "This has better be good Adrian." "Sorry cousin I am on my way back and I just wanted to crash at your place." Lissa yawned and mumbled, "You have a spare key so let yourself in. I'm going back to bed. Bye Adrian" Lissa hung up without waiting for a response and put the phone back on the nightstand. Christian rolled over, "Who was that?". Lissa snuggled up close to him, "Adrian he just wanted to let me know he was on his way back."

"Back from where", asked Christian wrapping his arms around his wife. Lissa opened her eyes, "You know I have no idea and he didn't say."

_...Meanwhile_

Dimitri sat down on the edge of his bed and wiped a few stray drops of water off the back of his neck. He had spent the last couple of hours training in the gym and then came home to take a shower. He was letting himself get distracted and that could get him in trouble. He got up and tossed the towel over the rack. Pulling back the covers, he slipped into bed crossing both hands behind his head. _This is going to be a long night._ Dimitri thought back to a night years ago, when he was lying in bed.

-_Flashback-_

_A knock sounded at the door. Dimitri reached over to cut on the lamp. He pushed the covers back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Opening the door he was startled awake at the sight of Rose standing outside of his room. "Rose?" "Let me in. It's Lissa." Dimitri stepped back so Rose could come in. "What's wrong?", he asked. Rose stared at him in wonder taking in his bare chest. Rose looked at him and took a step forward, leaning towards his chest. "Rose! What are you doing?", he asked taking a step back as she moved forward. "Are you drunk?" Dimitri put his hand out trying to block her from further approaching. "Don't I wish", replied Rose. Rose stopped and asked, "I thought you wanted to. Don't you think I'm pretty?" Dimitri ignored her. "Rose, I don't know what is going on, but you need to go back to your room." He grabbed her wrists to keep her from coming at him. The moment his hands touched her, he knew it was a lost cause. She was his only thought. The way her skin felt warm under his touch, her smell, he wondered how her lips would feel against his. _

Dimitri groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Even after all this time he was tormented by her memory. He rolled over and cut on the lamp. Reaching into the drawer of his night stand he pulled out the newest addition to his western collection.

_Court- later that night_

"WAKE UP!"Adrian rolled over and groaned. "Get up Adrian its past 2" Adrian tossed his pillow and Lissa caught it. She counted to five then wacked Adrian in the face. "Alright I'll get up!" Adrian pushed the covers off and sat up, yawning. He grabbed the pillow from Lissa and propped it behind him.

He reached down beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Lissa rolled her eyes at him. "Hey if you want me up this early then I don't want to see any of that." "I am going with Tasha to finish some of the last minute party details and I was wondering if you would go with Christian to pick up some things." Adrian took a drink from the bottle. "Well only if Christian is driving", joking Adrian. "Thanks cousin", said Lissa as she turned, heading from the room. Adrian took another drink and forced himself to leave the comfort of the bed.

Lissa walked out of the flower shop with Tasha, followed closely by Dimitri. "I really liked the orchid bouquets", commented Lissa. "They were beautiful and they will be ready for tomorrow night", replied Tasha glancing at Dimitri out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be dragging his feet and every so often he would try to hide a yawn. "Are you ok", asked Tasha stopping abruptly and turning around to face Dimitri. He nodded, caught in the middle of the yawn. "I didn't sleep too well last night, but I promise I am fine." Tasha nodded and glanced toward Lissa. "What else do we have to do today", Tasha asked. She gave Dimitri a look and mouthed _later._

_Las Vegas_

Rose took a sip of her drink and looked around at a few people sitting nearby. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her number to be called. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She spotted her donut before the waitress had a chance to call her number. She all but ran to the counter and grabbed it from the woman. She took a bite of the donut and closed her eyes. The sweet goodness lifted her spirits and let the sugar rush take over. She quickly finished the donut and the coffee, but once again was left to people watch as she liked to call it. "Flight 481 is now boarding at Gate 3", Rose got up out of her chair in the coffee shop. Grabbing her carry on, she began making her way to Gate 3.

_Court- the following night_

Adrian laughed as he spun Lissa around the dance floor. "You look beautiful cousin, have I mentioned that." Lissa blushed, "Thank you Adrian you look quite dashing yourself." Lissa was wearing a blue shimmering gown with beading along the straps and around the front. **( a/n: picture on profile.)** Her long blonde hair pulled back off her face into a soft bun with a few pieces hanging down framing her face.

Lissa had outdone herself with planning this party. She had hired a live band for entertainment and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The song ended and she walked over to Christian, who was talking to Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha was stunning in an ivory empire waist gown; she had her hair up pulled back into a twist. **(a/n: picture on profile)** Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa and kissed her cheek.

"I love this song", commented Lissa as the band begin to play a slow ballad. Tasha laughed "I do too, its…." she gasped. Lissa, Christian and Dimitri all turned around quickly to see what Tasha was staring at.

She was standing at the top of the stairs leading from the main hallway into the ballroom. She was wearing a black gown with a single silver circle in the center. **(a/n: picture on profile)** Her long dark hair was loose and hung in soft curls. "Roza", whispered Dimitri. Rose looked right at him as if she had heard him call her name. Adrian stepped up behind them with a smirk on his face. "Well there is my present for the lovely mother-to-be now."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Academy as much as I wish I did.**

Rose took a deep breath and stepped into the landing above the ballroom. She looked down and saw them. Lissa was standing beside Christian talking to Tasha and Adrian, but that is not what caused her to gasp. Dimitri was standing beside them; even with his back to her she knew it was him. Suddenly they all turned around and Rose met his eyes. She took a deep breath and began her descent down the stairs. "Rose", cried Lissa running towards hers. Lissa met her at the bottom of the stairs and enveloped her in a tight hug. She hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much Lissa." The two girls reluctantly released each other. "I hear congratulations are in order", laughed Rose. Christian, Tasha, and Adrian walked over to the two, followed by Dimitri who seemed almost afraid to make his presence known. Christian pulled Rose into an embrace, "About time Rose I was wondering if you had forgotten about us." Rose laughed, "Never fire boy.", she said hugging him.

Tasha rushed forward for her hug. "Welcome back Rose." "Thanks but I'm only back for a few days to check on everyone." Rose glanced behind Tasha at Dimitri who had remained silent through the whole exchange. "Guardian Belikov", Rose nodded towards Dimitri. "Roz- Rose", responded slipping his guardian mask into place. Rose saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before it was replaced with a look of cool indifference. _Weird_, thought Rose but she shrugged it off. "You look stunning little dhampir", said Adrian distracting Rose from her train of thought. Rose smiled at Adrian, "Well thank you." Adrian grinned, "No really Adrian thanks because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. You sure know how to make a girl feel bad." Adrian laughed and pulled Rose close for a hug.

_-Dimitri POV-_

He watched her descend the stairs, the black dress clinging to her curves tormenting him with each step. "Rose", exclaimed Lissa. She pulled out of Christians arms and rushed towards Rose. The two embraced at the bottom of the stairs. Dimitri watched the two best friends hold each other and he couldn't help but smile. His Roza was back and now he had his chance to make things right with her. Christian, Adrian, and Tasha walked forward first and he followed them waiting patiently for his turn. Rose met his gaze as he tried to process what she had just said. She would be leaving in a few days. Dimitri quickly hid the pain in his eyes and met her gaze. "Guardian Belikob", she said. "Roz-Rose", he responded silently cursing himself for almost slipping up. Dimitri was thankful when Adrian distracted Rose so he could escape without drawing too much attention. He made his way to the balcony not bothering to close the doors separating the ballroom from the balcony behind him.

Dimitri placed his hands on the railing and closed his eyes. He exhaled slowly trying to get a handle of what was happening. "Dimitri", he heard his name and opened his eyes suddenly. He knew it was her, he could never forget the sound of his name on her lips. He turned around slowly and leaned back against the rail. Rose walked towards him and stood against the railing looking out over the courtyard below. "I just wanted to apologize", she said not looking at him. Dimitri glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Rose turned to look at him. Dimitri gripped the rail not trusting his hands to betray him by touching her. "For what", he asked her. "I acted horribly and I promised myself I would not do that. What can I say, in four years I haven't really changed much." Rose laughed nervously. Dimitri gave her a slight smile and nodded. Rose pretended to be hurt. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "I didn't mean that as an insult Roza." Rose gasped at the use of her old nickname and Dimitri muttered an apology. "It's fine. I just haven't heard that in a while and…." Rose trailed off looking down at the ground. Dimitri looked up at the night sky wondering if he was going to regret bringing this up. He took a deep breath and jumped in head first.

"You know you didn't have to leave", Dimitri said crossing his arms over his chest. Rose looked up at him. "Well you don't beat around the bush do you?" Rose sighed. "I had my reasons Dimitri." Dimitri turned towards her. "Care to share?" Rose closed her eyes and shook her head, "I didn't come here to get into this with you. I thought we could be civil but I can see now that I was wrong. Enjoy your evening Guardian Belikov."

Rose turned and walked off heading towards the door to the ballroom. Dimitri moved with a speed that Rose couldn't anticipate. He grabbed her elbow and spun her towards him. **(a/n: WARNING M content) **She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. She tried to push him away but was no match for his grip on her. Rose could no longer resist, she wrapped her free arm around his neck pulling him closer. Dimitri let go of her arm and slid his hand around to the small of her back, letting the other fall to her hip. His lips became more demanding and his tongue slipped between her lips meeting hers in a battle for dominance. He pushed her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, neither bothering to stop at the sound of her gown ripping. Rose moaned softly and his lips traced the line of her jaw and down her neck, nipping the delicate skin softly. Rose gasped as Dimitri's hand brushed the side of her breast. Dimitri felt Rose stiffen in his arms and he stepped back releasing her. **(a/n: end M content)** "I can't do this again. I'm sorry", apologized Rose as she pushed him out of her way. She walked back into the ballroom straightening her dress the best she could. Dimitri leaned forward letting his forehead rest against the wall.

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual I do not own Vampire Academy, the brilliant Richelle Mead does.**

Rose shut the guest room door quickly behind her and let out the breath she had been holding. He hadn't followed her back from the party, for that she was thankful. She cut on the lamp beside the bed and began to pace back and forth. _What was I thinking? I knew I shouldn't have come back. _She quickly grabbed her suitcase out of the closet. Rose tossed it on the bed and began throwing clothes into it when she heard someone knock on her door.

The sound startled her and she tripped over her sneakers she had carelessly tossed beside the bed earlier. She landed on top of her suitcase, the handle digging into her stomach. "Shit", she yelled. The door opened behind her and Rose closed her eyes praying it wasn't him.

"You know little dhampir, I really do think this is the best side of you", joke Adrian barely able to contain his laughter. Adrian admired the scene before him. Rose was laying across the bed, the rip in her dress exposing her leg up to about mid-thigh. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Damn shoes", she muttered kicking off her heels. She turned around and glared at a smirking Adrian. He closed the door behind him and glanced down at the bed. "What happened? I thought you were staying for a couple of days."

Rose slid on a pair sweat pants under her dress and looked around for a top. "Well I changed my mind." Adrian took a seat in the plush chair and leaned back, putting his feet up on the ottoman. "Want to tell me why." Rose grabbed a tank top and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind her. "Dimitri, need I say more." Adrian pulled out a cigarette and searched his pockets for a lighter. "Don't light that in here", said Rose coming out of the bathroom with her dress in hand.

Adrian turned around and cracked open the window behind him. "Better", he asked. Rose sighed and nodded her consent. "So what did Dimitri do", asked Adrian taking a drag off of his cigarette. Rose sat down on the bed holding her dress. She ran her fingers over the rip replaying the events that caused it. "We kissed. Well more than kissed and if I hadn't stopped it I don't know what would have happened."

Adrian choked on a mouthful of smoke and Rose looked up at his expression. "Well I see some things don't change", commented Adrian. Rose rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillows on the bed. Adrian got up and put the cigarette out in the toilet. He walked back over to the bed and crawled up beside Rose. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"We were arguing and he grabbed me. It just happened, but I thought I could handle seeing him. I can't. Kissing him brought just everything back to the surface", mumbled Rose into Adrian's shoulder. Rose couldn't hold back the tears and began to sob quietly. He held her while she cried.

Adrian looked down at Rose in his arms, she had stopped crying maybe an hour ago but he continued holding her while she slept. He adjusted her so that her head rested on the pillow. Slowly getting up Adrian moved the suitcase to the chair and pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. He walked around to Rose and lifted her gently in his arms. He placed her under the covers and tucked her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and was turning to leave. "Please don't go", he turned around and looked at her.

"I don't want to be alone right now", Adrian nodded and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket and shirt from dinner, and edged his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed in beside Rose and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She cuddled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

_Court- that night (morning-VA time)_

Rose rolled over next to Adrian, both oblivious to the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Rose its Lissa." Adrian slowly opened one eye and nudged Rose. "You gonna get that." Rose nudged him back, "You get it." Adrian grabbed the pillow Rose was laying on covered his head with it. Sighing Rose got up and grabbed her robe which was lying on top of the suitcase she had started packing that morning. Rose quickly put on the robe and opened the door.

Lissa was standing there grinning from ear to ear, but her smile turned to a look of shock as she saw someone else on Rose's bed. "Is that Dimitri", whispered Lissa motioning towards Rose' bed. Rose turned around confused and realized the situation she was in. "Oh god no that's Adrian", she said by way of explaining, but realized that didn't sound any better. "Sorry what I meant was Adrian crashed here. Don't worry nothing happened", explained Rose. Lissa nodded but still seemed at a loss for words.

At that moment the door across the hall opened and Dimitri stepped out of his room, his hair still wet from a recent shower. He stopped and smiled seeing Rose and Lissa. Rose groaned to herself thinking, _this cannot get any worse._ Dimitri stepped towards the two and stopped abruptly. His smile was replaced by his guardian mask and he nodded to them both, "Your Highness… Miss Hathaway." He met Rose' eyes and she saw a flash of pain cross his face but it was gone in an instant. He turned and headed down the hallway.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better", mumbled Rose to Lissa. Lissa gave Rose an apologetic smile, "I just wanted to let you know breakfast was ready." Rose nodded, "I'll be down in a minute." Lissa nodded and started down the hallway, leaving Rose.

Rose shut the door harder than she meant to and the sound startled Adrian. He sat up quickly and looked around. Yawning, he ran his hands through his hair and looked up at Rose. "What happened now", he questioned seeing her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews! I do not own any characters.**

Rose grabbed a pair of black shorts out of her bag and a red tank with off the shoulder sleeves. Adrian had gone back to his room to take a shower. She had told him about what happened with Dimitri that morning, but Adrian just mumbled about the big Russian jerk needing to grow up.

Rose had to laugh at Adrian; he was definitely not a morning person. Rose slid the shorts and top on, and grabbed the towel off the back of the chair. She towel dryed some on the water out of her hair and brushed it out. It was getting really long and she wondered about cutting it. She ran her fingers through it and pulled it up into a messy bun. She left the room and headed down the hall to the kitchen in search of coffee.

Dimitri was sitting at the bar when she walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. He lifted his mug to take a sip of coffee when he noticed a tattoo between her shoulder blades. It read Мёртвые души…. dead soul.

Dimitri cleared his throat alerting her to his presence. Rose turn around quickly barely managing to keep her coffee from spilling. "Sorry", he mumbled taking a sip of his coffee. Rose sat down opposite him the bar.

"Sorry… that's all you got. Sorry for the way you have behaved towards me." Dimitri sat his mug down on the counter. "Roza I do not want to argue." Rose rolled her eyes, "Fine change of subject." Dimitri nodded, "So that's an interesting tattoo you have." Rose wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Мёртвые души", said Dimitri.

"Oh that one I got it in Russia", answered Rose, "Actually Viktoria was with me when I did." Dimitri looked up at the mention of his sister. Rosa laughed at his expression and looked down at her empty coffee cup. "Well Dimitri it's been….I would say fun but awkward seems like a better way to describe it. I better go check on Lissa", Dimitri got up and held out his hand for her cup. Rose smiled her thanks and headed out of the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to gaze at his profile. Even rinsing dishes he looked like a Russian god.

Tasha walked up behind Rose and tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned around, "Will people stop scaring me, and I haven't even been up for an hour. Tasha laughed and shook her head at Rose. She had caught Rose watching Dimitri, and her suspicions were confirmed. "I was just coming to let you know Lissa is out in the garden eating and she wants you to join her." Rose walked off in the direction Tasha pointed. Tasha stepped into the kitchen and leaned her hip against the counter. "She is still in love with you." Dimitri looked up at Tasha like she had lost her mind. "Of course she is. That is why she slept with Adrian last night."

"What?", exclaimed Tasha. Dimitri refilled his cup and leaned back against the counter. "I came out of my room and Rose was talked to Lissa about something. Adrian was sleep in her bed. So forgive me if I find it hard to believe she still loves me", he snapped to a shocked Tasha. He sat the coffee cup down and walked out of the kitchen. Tasha grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed her speed dial number. "Ivashkov", he answered. "What the hell were you doing in Rose' room this morning", whispered Tasha loudly.

"She was upset last night and I comforted her. Nothing happened. Let me guess Dimitri told you he saw me there", grumbled Adrian. Tasha sighed, "Let me go find him or all we have worked for is going to be ruined because they are both so damn stubborn." Tasha hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

Rose walked inside from the garden and headed around the corner to the main stairs. She rounded the corner and slammed into a wall. She fell backwards, landing hard she looked up to see who she had run into. She was met with chocolate brown eyes. _Oh no we are not going there again._ She shook her head and turned on the famous Rose Hathaway glare. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Dimitri clenched his jaw and held out his hand to help her up. She ignored his outstretched hand and pushed herself up.

She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. Dimitri shook his head and turned around heading back up the stairs. Rose heard him mumble something about some things never changing. She stomped up the stairs behind him.

Dimitri walked into his bedroom and Rose caught the door which he had tried to shut behind him. "Come on Dimitri I know you got something to say so say it." She was on the verge of yelling now. Dimitri turned around and Rose saw his control was slipping. She was glad maybe for once Dimitri would lose the control which he valued so much.

She stepped towards him and yelled, "You are like a roller coaster one minute you are up and the next you are down. You know what I think; I think you enjoy screwing with my head."

His control snapped and he growled as he pushed her back against the door. Her back met the door with a loud thud. "Damnit Roza I had my reasons for the way I acted this morning. I walk out of my room and all I see is Adrian knocked out in your bed. What am I suppose to think? And if you are talking about what happened at the party then I'm not sorry."

Rose struggled against him but his body pressed into hers pinning her there. She looked up at him, her breathing heavy from struggling. Dimitri leaned closer to her letting his lips brush across hers. Rose felt her knees give way but she didn't fall Dimitri was pressed against her. He whispered "Roza" as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

**I know I know another cliffy. What can I say? I love them. **

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all the great reviews it means a lot to me that there are people who enjoy my story. Also I wanted to share with you all, I got into nursing school! *happy dance***

**I will try to update again tomorrow. **


End file.
